


The Dangers of Throwing Snowballs at an Irishman

by asimpleword



Series: Septiplier Drabbles [3]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Snow, Swearing, Winter, YouTube, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleword/pseuds/asimpleword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers of Throwing Snowballs at an Irishman

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr :)

Jack’s giggles ring through the crisp winter air as he dashes away from Mark’s gloved hands, swiping at his middle in an attempt to grab him. The raven-haired man chases after him with a laugh as his feet crunch through thick snow. Both of them are having trouble racing through the white snowfall, as it’s nearly up to their knees.

“Get away from me ye’ bastard!” Jack shrieks. He whips around one side of a tree and turns to stare at Mark on the other. He’s crouched down on the ground, hands scooping up snow and packing it together. Jack narrows his eyes and increases the distance between them while he’s not looking.

Mark peers up at him through his glasses and grins slyly. All the while still forming his snowball. He stands, cranks his arm back, and Jack tenses. He squints and glares at the man with the devilish grin. He turns and runs to try and duck behind another tree.

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

There’s a freezing cold, wet feeling as snow explodes all over the back of his neck and seeps into his clothing. He can feel it run down his back and shivers at the cold invasion. Goosebumps spread across his skin, he can hear Mark laughing hysterically at him.

His laughter stops when Jack nails him in the face with a rather large snowball in return, coughing as some of it gets in his mouth. It’s a combination of giggles and near-choking and Jack watches in something akin to disbelief and confusion as Mark falls back and holds his stomach.

“Feckin’ ass. I told you not to.” Jack can’t hold in his chuckles as he watches his fiance literally roll in the snow.

“Too late.” Mark sniggers, finally relaxes on his back with an open-mouthed grin and a face covered in snow. It’s all over his chin, in his hair, and some of it is even caught in his eyelashes. He looks ridiculous and yet adorable at the same time and Jack can’t ever find it in himself to be mad at Mark’s harmless antics.

There’s a sudden jerk on his hand and he’s yanked down, face first into the snow.

“Goddammit Mark-!” He’s muffled by the sudden impact of his face in the snow, he can feel Mark’s hand on the back of his head move away, and he lifts himself onto his hands and shakes his head. He has to wipe all of it off his face, and glares heavily at Mark as he erupts into more loud laughter.

“Y-you,” Mark starts, but he can’t speak over his own cackling. Jack exhales in exaggerated annoyance and tries to fight his smile.

Jack dumps a whole pile of snow down the back of Mark’s coat with both hands in revenge a minute later and grins at his muffled shrieks of shock.


End file.
